1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices, display devices, liquid crystal display devices, light-emitting devices, driving methods thereof, or production methods thereof. In particular, the present invention relates to semiconductor devices, display devices, liquid crystal display devices, or light-emitting devices each including a driver circuit formed over the same substrate as a pixel portion, or driving methods thereof. Alternatively, the present invention relates to electronic devices including the semiconductor devices, the display devices, the liquid crystal display devices, or the light-emitting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the increase of large display devices such as liquid crystal televisions, display devices have actively developed. In particular, a technique for forming a driver circuit such as a gate driver over the same substrate as a pixel portion with the use of a transistor formed using a non-single-crystal semiconductor has actively developed because the technique greatly contributes to reduction in cost and improvement in reliability (see Reference 1).